Lothar Frey
Lothar Frey is a recurring character in the third season and sixth season, who made in his debut in "The Climb". He is played by Daniel Tuite, taking over the role from guest star Tom Brooke, who portrayed the character in Season 3. He is often referred to as "Lame Lothar" due to the pronounced limp he has in his left leg. Biography Background Lothar is a son of Walder Frey, the Lord of the Crossing. He is the steward of the Twins, managing the day-to-day running of the castle. He often plans and organizes the fine details to achieve his father's goals. Season 3 Lothar travels to Riverrun with Lord Walder's bastard son, Black Walder Rivers, and meets with King Robb Stark and his advisors to discuss the reforging of the Stark-Frey alliance for Robb's planned attack on Casterly Rock. The Freys carry Lord Walder's demands, which includes a formal apology from Robb, the castle of Harrenhal and all of its lands and incomes, and for Edmure Tully to marry Roslin, one of his daughters. Edmure is reluctant to marry a woman he has never met, but is eventually convinced to go through with the arrangement."The Climb" Lothar hires a group of assassins to pose as musicians at Edmure and Roslin's wedding. Talisa Stark comments on their talent, and Lothar replies that they should want to be good due to their cost. After the bedding ceremony, Lord Walder rises to make a toast to Robb and offer a marriage gift to his Queen, signaling Lothar to draw a knife from his sleeve and repeatedly stab the pregnant Talisa in the stomach, killing her and her unborn child. He presumably participates in the ensuing massacre."The Rains of Castamere" Season 6 Lothar and Black Walder inform their father that Brynden Tully has retaken Riverrun, and of the opposition they face from other Riverlands houses and the Brotherhood Without Banners. Walder admonishes his sons for letting the Blackfish slip through their fingers at the Red Wedding, and orders them to retake Riverrun by using the captive Edmure for bargaining with. He also tells Lothar to present Brynden with the knife he used to kill Talisa Stark and her unborn child."Blood of My Blood" Lothar and Black Walder command the Second Siege of Riverrun. They prove to be incompetent commanders and fail to secure their flanks or to dig trenches. In an attempt to force the Blackfish to surrender, they force Edmure to wear a noose around his neck and threaten to kill him. However, the Blackfish is undaunted and calls their bluff. Later, House Lannister reinforcements arrive under Jaime Lannister and Bronn. Jaime chastises the Freys for their incompetence and takes command of the siege. He also orders Lothar and Black Walder to feed and wash Edmure. When Black Walder refuses, Jaime backhands him across the face and informs the Freys that they can return home if they do not agree with his methods. Lothar is apologetic and sycophantic in contrast to his half-brother."The Broken Man" Eventually, Lothar is killed by Arya Stark, who presumably learns of how he killed her pregnant sister-in-law while disguised as a servant. She minces his flesh and bakes him into a pie together with Black Walder, which she then serves to their father before slitting his throat as Black Walder did to her mother."The Winds of Winter" Appearances Family tree In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Lothar Frey is often referred to as "Lame Lothar", on account of his crippled leg, and serves as the Steward of the Twins. He is the twelfth son of Lord Walder Frey, the first from his marriage to his fourth wife, Lady Alyssa Blackwood. Lothar is described as plump, with close-set eyes, a pointed beard, and dark hair in ringlets to his shoulders. His leg was twisted at birth. Despite his handicap, he is intelligent, cunning, and well-spoken. As Steward of the Twins he holds the important position of overseeing the day-to-day running of his father's castle. When it comes to politics or war, Walder Frey determines the general course that House Frey will take, but it is often Lame Lothar who then plans and organizes the fine details to achieve his father's goals. Thus he is one of the major ringleaders within House Frey. While courteous on the surface, Lothar can also be extremely vicious. After his father decided to betray the Starks, Lame Lothar handled most of the specific planning for the ambush (consulting with Roose Bolton), appointing the specific tasks that would be followed out during the attack. It was his idea to hire the sellswords disguised as musicians to play "The Rains of Castamere" to signal the start of the Red Wedding massacre. He also has the idea of rigging the tents in the Stark's camp to collapse, trapping the soldiers inside as they're set alight. Even other members of his family believe him to be far more dangerous than he outwardly appears. Lothar doesn't kill Robb's wife in the books because she is not even present at the Red Wedding. Robb's wife in the books is Jeyne Westerling (who was changed to "Talisa Maegyr" in the TV version), and she never became pregnant by Robb in the books. Robb left her for safety at Riverrun before traveling to the Twins with the rest of the Stark army. Richard Madden (Robb Stark) explained that the TV series simply killed off Talisa at the Red Wedding along with everyone else, because otherwise viewers would hold out hope that she would give birth to a son that would avenge Robb just as viewers used to think that Robb would live to avenge his father Eddard - they wanted to make it clear that they are avoiding such narrative clichés. In the books, Lothar does not take part in the siege of Riverrun. Lothar is still alive by the point the books reached. He is not one of the three Freys (Jared, Rhaegar and Symond) who are allegedly killed by Wyman Manderly, as a payback for his son's death at the Red Wedding, then baked into pies and served at Ramsay's wedding. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References ru:Лотар Фрей uk:Лотар Фрей zh:罗索·佛雷 Frey Lothar Frey Category:Characters from the Riverlands Category:Recurring Characters Frey, Lothar Category:Nobility Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Recast Characters Category:Status: Dead